


Flag as Inappropriate

by yikesola



Series: Bingo2019 [6]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2013, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 21:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21125447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola
Summary: Getting emails or comments or mentions like this are not uncommon. Phil’s been getting them for years. Dan’s been getting them since the nakedbooth days. They’re not always so explicit, and sometimes they’re much, much worse.A fic about emails and tickling.





	Flag as Inappropriate

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [phandomficfests](http://phandomficfests.tumblr.com/) Bingo Fest!  
Bingo Prompt: Sensation Play, Tickle Kink

Early June can leave Phil sluggish, the London heat without the excitement of Dan’s approaching birthday. Unlike Phil who likes to fill up most of January, Dan’s birthday hype doesn’t begin cranking up until a few days before. Which means it’s business as usual, Phil trying to ignore the heat by sitting in his shorts and a light t-shirt with the windows trying to catch what they can of a breeze even if it lets all the bugs in the city inside. He and Dan love this apartment, but damn would a place with aircon be ideal. 

Phil is in the lounge buried in his phone when he hears Dan calling to him from the office. His tone sounds like mortified laughter, and Phil makes his way upstairs curious to find out why. 

“Look at this shit,” Dan says, pointing to the computer screen where he was sorting through emails for his next Internet Support Group video. His curls are battling that morning’s hair straightening session because of the sweat beading at Dan’s brow. 

Phil reads; it’s an email from someone that doesn’t leave their name or their age and therefore makes it a little harder to judge how he should take it. Basically though, the email is from someone Phil assumes fits their demographic for better or worse, and which opens with stating they need help because they can’t stop thinking about how they’d like to bite Dan’s neck and by the end of the email they’re detailing how they’d like to suck on his toes.

Getting emails or comments or mentions like this are not uncommon. Phil’s been getting them for years. Dan’s been getting them since the nakedbooth days. They’re not always so explicit, and sometimes they’re much, much worse. 

Dan and Phil don’t exactly get used to it, but they know it comes with the gig. Not taking emails or comments or mentions to avoid these gross ones means that the very lovely or the business ones wouldn’t get through. A necessary evil of online work, necessary because the internet is just like that whether it should be or not. 

“YouTubers don’t have an HR department I can report this to,” Dan says with an exaggerated frown. And he’s not wrong. 

Phil can see in that frown that Dan is bothered, understandably, by the email, but wants to brush it off with a laugh. So Phil decides to make him laugh. 

“Oh that’s nothing,” Phil says, “You remember, that super creepy email about someone wanting to dress me up and tickle me in their basement in California?” 

Dan’s eyes go wide and his rosy patch erupts. “Literally no,” he says. 

“I didn’t tell you about that?” Phil laughs. 

“I think I’d remember,” Dan insists. 

Phil reaches for his phone to dig through his old, old, very old saved emails. The one from 2008 is one of the oldest. “See,” he says handing it to Dan. “_Tickle— I or my associate will tickle you for fun video_. And then later he goes on about water tanks and other weird shiz, then says I could move all the way out to California to live in his basement and be ticked there!” 

Dan’s shrieks of laugher almost sooth Phil’s mortification. “_It may sound strange_,” Dan reads, “_but videos involving tickling of your feet or just your rib would create a great revenue stream and $$_— Phil! That’s like… how would this not be some weird fetish porn?” 

“That’s what I thought!” 

“Bit tame as far as fetishes are concerned…” Dan shrugs, “but still.” 

Phil huffs out a surprised laugh. “Tame enough to try, Danny?” He expects Dan to match his teasing. He’s more than a little amused by what Dan does instead. 

Dan folds his arms. “If I can be the tickler.” 

“Why am I always the ticklee?” He’s still joking. But the lift of Dan’s eyebrow hints that maybe Dan isn’t. So he takes half a step over to the black futon and stretches his long body out along it. “Go easy on me,” he says, trying to wink. 

Dan smiles and reaches to tug at the hem of Phil’s shirt. “Take this off. Close your eyes.” 

Phil does. Then he feels Dan’s warm fingers at his collarbone. They aren’t tickling, they’re just stroking. 

It feels nice but Phil still isn’t quite sure how much of this whole thing is a joke. He isn’t sure just how badly Dan’s actually going to tickle him. He isn’t sure if this is actually going to end in them both getting off. But he stops worrying about it when he feels Dan bend over and press his lips against Phil’s collarbone behind the trail of his fingers. 

This Phil likes. He’s reminded of the times either he or Dan would cover their eyes with one of their ties. The frustration of not being able to see Dan’s soft bare skin or the way his face breaks when he reaches his peak is sometimes worth it because of the way every other sense is amplified. The touch of his warm skin against his, the sounds he lets fall from his lips, the smell of him so close when he falls on top of him. Even his with is eyes screwed tight, and Dan’s slow soft touches, he’s brought back to that feeling now. 

Then Dan stops playing nice. He sticks his hand at Phils’ neck and tickles until they’re both laughing madly. He moves when Phil scrunches his neck, tickling along Phil’s sides and eventually slinging a leg over Phil to pin him down. 

Phil pushes him off after he can’t take anymore. Dan continues laughing from his curled up pile on the floor. 

“So it’s not a kink I have,” Phil says trying to catch his breath. He sighs relieved now that the tickle assault is done. 

“Shame, you’re always fun to wind up,” Dan says. 

“I didn’t even make a great revenue stream out of that.” 

“Or dollars,” Dan says as he moves to kick Phil. Then he bends his oddly pliable toes for one last tickle, which Phil’s laughs and reaches to slap him on the shoulder for.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading— come say hi on [tumblr](http://yikesola.tumblr.com/post/188500929019/flag-as-inappropriate) !


End file.
